Windows, swivelly mounted on vertical and horizontal axes, are known in the art as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,739,355 PA1 3,771,264 PA1 1,982,753 PA1 2,812,557 PA1 488,761 PA1 3,553,985 PA1 3,443,624 PA1 2,185,888 PA1 2,888,721 PA1 1,820,346
In the above recited Patents, various mechanisms are involved for pivotally mounting the windows, latching the windows, and assembling the same, which structures are quite involved.